Ron and Shanon Story 4: The Impact of a Deatheater
by India Weasley Took
Summary: Something isn't right...something is very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
PART 1: WELCOME TO THE BURROW  
  
Ron pushed the door open to the house and it creaked. Shanon stepped in and looked around. It was a crooked looking house, but, she loved it. They walked a ways in and Shanon noticed all sorts of incredible things. But the best was a clock on the wall. Shanon gazed at it. A spoon with Ron's head on it slowly shifted from "Out on an errand" to "Home". Shanon smiled.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Ron came up behind her and kissed her neck. Shanon grinned.  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
"Mum made it! To keep track of everyone! Big family you know." Shanon laughed as she looked at some of the other categories: in jail, lost, doing something illegal. The boys would probably never be able to get away with something! Ron took her hand and was about to lead her up the stairs when a short round woman came running down. She enveloped Shanon is a hug. Shanon smiled.  
  
"Welcome Shanon! Oh, we are so glad to have you here!" Mrs. Weasley tightened her hug and Shanon gasped a bit, trying to be discreet. Finally Mrs. Weasley let go.  
  
"Great to be here Mrs. Weasley!" she grinned.  
  
"Oh, you were right Ron, she's beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she looked Shanon up and down. Ron turned beet red and frowned.  
  
"Mom!" he grasped Shanon's hand and slowly led her away up the stairs. "We're going up to put her stuff away."  
  
"Alright then! Let me get dinner on!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved at Shanon as Ron pulled her up the stairs. Shanon grinned. She knew she was going to like it here.  
  
The upstairs was a straight hallway with rooms off to the sides. There were lots of them too. As Shanon came up, two red headed identical boys ran up to them. But they stopped and let Ron and Shanon pass.  
  
"Shanon," Ron cleared his throat and showed her the two boys. "These are my two brothers, Fred and George. They're twins by the way." Shanon laughed.  
  
"I saw that!" she smiled at them. The two boys nodded.  
  
"Well, you're Shanon!" one said. She didn't know if it was Fred or George. The two boys looked her up and down then looked at Ron. Ron was frowning. The twins grinned and said  
  
"Nice catch bro!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!" Ron hit the two of them with one of Shanon's bags and they two boys ran downstairs, laughing and yelling. Ron fumed but Shanon was cracking up.  
  
"Funny brothers Ron!" she laughed.  
  
"Hmph." Ron roller his eyes. "They'll never get girlfriends." Shanon smiled and hugged Ron.  
  
Finally they came to the last room in the hall. Ron pushed the door open and Shanon was in a small but homey room that had been made up with new bed linens. There was a chest and drawer as well as a mirror. On the chest and drawers, Shanon saw fresh flowers and a bowl of chocolates. Ron kicked the carpet and coughed.  
  
"Mom got excited about having a guest." He grinned and blushed a little. Shanon smiled. Truth was she was just as excited about being here.  
  
It had been arranged so that Shanon would stay with Ron for most of July. She had been so excited about coming: meeting his family, seeing where they lived. It was funny she hadn't come to see him sooner, but nothing had worked out last summer. And now she was here!  
  
And getting away from home had been a relief. Shanon sighed and flopped onto the bed. Ron stood in the doorway, talking to his mom downstairs while Shanon pondered on her visit back to France. Her family was in a mess right now. Nothing was right. And she would have to tell Ron soon.........but after all they'd been through together, Shanon was sure he'd understand.  
  
One tear dripped down Shanon's face as she wished her dad had just never came home.............  
  
"Shanon?" Shanon jumped a bit as Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts. She tried to push everything out of her mind. All she could remember was that ron was there smiling with her and she was at his house, away from hers. He grinned and picked her off the bed.  
  
"Hungry? Mom had been baking all day for you practically." Shanon smiled.  
  
"Ok!" she said cheerfully. She could already smell warm sourdough bread downstairs.  
  
PART 2: THAT NIGHT  
  
Shanon took off her clothes and folded them into her drawer. She slipped on her pajamas and got under the covers in her bed. There was a big window in front of her. It was hot so she kept it open, gazing out into the stars. It was so clear. In the city, you could never see the stars.  
  
Shanon took a deep breath and tried to sleep. She kept thinking about her first night here. After a hearty dinner, Shanon went out with Ron, his little sister Ginny who she knew from school, Fred, and George to play Quidditch, or at least how they played it at the Weasley's. Tired from it all, Shanon went inside and cuddled up with Ron. They mostly talked then went up to bed.  
  
Now as she lay in bed it felt like something was missing. She rolled over but couldn't go to sleep. Finally, she got up and crept over to Ron's room. She knocked on the door as quietly as she could.  
  
Inside, Ron was looking through old Quidditch team cards. At the knock, he quickly shoved them under his bed and said "Come in!"  
  
Shanon opened the door and peered in. Ron smiled.  
  
"That cuddle wasn't enough?" he asked grinning.  
  
"No......." Shanon laughed and went over to Ron's bed. She sat on the end. Ron was sitting outside the covers. He smiled.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Shanon bit her lip and grinned. She got up and slipped under the covers, shivering. Ron got under too and he laid there staring at her.  
  
"You cold?" he asked. Shanon looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe." She stroked his cheek slowly. Ron closed his eyes. Shanon scooted up closer to him and he held her in his arms, stroking her hair. Shanon curled up in his arms, nuzzling his chest.  
  
"I love you so much." Ron kissed her head all over and Shanon kissed his neck.  
  
"Mmmm I love you too." She whispered. Ron massaged her back slowly and Shanon sighed. His hand was firm and it comforted Shanon.  
  
She ran her hand through his hair and he massaged her back more. Shanon grabbed his head, yanked it down to her lips and kissed him. Her tongue moved around his mouth and Ron moved his too. A groan escaped Shanon's lips and Ron kissed her neck, leaving butterfly kisses. Shanon straddled him and kissed his again, this time with more force. Ron tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her all over.  
  
Ron began very lightly kissing her neck, and Shanon giggled.  
  
"Tickles." She said softly. Ron let his hand move down to her breasts, where he slowly moved it up and down. He rubbed up against her and Shanon pushed her pelvis against his. She stroked him and Ron groaned. He kissed her all over. They kissed wildly for a bit, tossing and turning in the bed. Ron got his hand under her night shirt and played around as Shanon kissed his chest and worked down.  
  
In a bit, both were tired. Shanon lay on Ron's chest, breathing heavily. She could feel his chest moving up and down and it was comforting.  
  
The noises outside lulled her to sleep as Ron ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter soon! I already had this chapter all planned out so I just had to write details. I hope you liked it.

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
Before I published it, I showed it to a friend, and she said she was surprised they didn't have sex. I didn't want them too because that would kind of make the story lose its touch, if you know what I mean. Ron and Shanon aren't exactly those types of people. When they're ready, they will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 2**

Shanon woke up to find herself in Ron's bed. But Ron was gone. She got up and went downstairs to see Ron cooking eggs. She smiled.

"You cook?"

Ron turned around and grinned.

"Why yes." He walked over and put the pan in her face.

"Scrambled or fried?" He asked. Shanon laughed and sat down.

"Scrambled." She smiled and Ron used a charm to levitate the eggs over to her. They floated down onto the table slowly and softly. Ron got a cup of coffee and came to sit by her. He sipped it as she took a bite, observing her.

"Shanon," she looked up. "Why did you have to go back to France?"

Shanon's stomach dropped and she coughed. Her eyes watered and she looked at him. Ron got up and rubbed her back.

"Choking!?" he asked urgently.

"No, no..........I...........was just surprised...........by your question." Shanon looked at Ron, into the eyes that loved her so. They had been through so much together, surely he would understand this. He had to. They were in love. They had endured so much to be together.

She turned and placed a hand on his cheek. Ron took it and stroked it slowly.

"Shanon? Is everything ok? Is it the eggs? Oh no.......if Fred slipped a........"

"It's not the eggs."

"The coffee? Oh god............you're lactose intolerant!"

"RON I'M NOT!"

Ron jumped a bit and blinked, surprised at her abruptness.

"Sorry Shanon............"

"No it's me." Shanon interrupted him and stroked his knee slowly. "Ron, sit down please."

He did. He pulled the chair closer to her, listening. Shanon took a deep breath.

"Ron, do you know why the Sorting Hat took so long with me?" she asked. Ron blinked and sat up.

"Yes, but what do you mean? Why?"

"Because there was a spell being put on it."

Ron stopped short and frowned. Then he grew irriated.

"What??? Who could defy the Sorting Hat? Shanon I............"

"A Deatheater."

Ron stayed silent and looked at her. Shanon's eyes were misty and her hands were clenched tight. Ron frowned.

"Shanon, what..........."

"My father is a Deatheater."

The room was silent. Tears swelled up in Shanon's eyes. Ron stared at her, mouth open. Shanon began to cry.

"He used me!" she wailed. "He works for Voldemort and wanted to get closer to Harry! He put on a spell on the hat so that it would put me in Gryffindor and not Slytherin! He used me to track Harry......"

"WHAT???" Ron interrupted and sprang up, knocking his chair over. "WHAT?? WHAT THE HELL?? YOU PUT HIM IN DANGER???"

Shanon cringed and cried even more.

"You don't understand!" Shanon wailed. "I didn't even KNOW he was using me then! I swear! Ron, I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't!"

"That's right." Ron turned away and punched the table. "We can ALL trust deatheaters."

"RON LISTEN!" Shanon sprung up and walked over to him. "My mom's in danger! I went back to France because my Dad has come back after ten years of leaving my Mom! And now he wants her to be a deatheater too!"

Ron turned.

"He'll hurt her!" Shanon cried. "Ron, he will!"

Shanon waited. Ron was looking at her. She was sure he'd understand. He had to............had to..............but Ron just turned and ran up the stairs, slamming his door.

"RON I WASN'T AGAINST HARRY!" Shanon yelled. "I WASN'T!"

Shortly, she could hear a great roar from his room and a smash. In dismay, Shanon ran to her room.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees and whispering "I wasn't against Harry. I wasn't against Harry. It was Dad. It was Dad." But nothing helped. Shanon got up and went over to the window and looked out. She was so high up. And the ground looked pleasing. Shanon could feel her body swaying over the window when a knock at her door made her jump.

"Come in." Shanon quickly sat on the bed.

Ginny walked in with a plate of muffins and milk. She smiled and slowly closed the door behind.

"Shanon?" She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, setting the tray down next to her.

"I heard everything." She whispered, and Shanon burst into tears. It was almost embarrassing to be crying in front of Ginny. But she cried anyway. Ginny patted her on the back.

"If it helps," Ginny began, and Shanon quieted. "I believe you. I do."

Shanon sniffed and smiled at Ginny.

"Thank you." Shanon's voice quavered. Ginny passed her the tray.

"Muffins and milk." She said proudly. "I know it's weird, but, these will help you relax, and maybe get some sleep."

"Why, is there a potion in them? I've had it with potions." Shanon frowned and Ginny laughed.

"No, milk and muffins have a calming effect on your stomach." She put the tray in her lap. "There you go. I know it's morning, but sleep anyway. Ron will probably be over it with you wake up." Ginny got up and went over to the door.

"Thank you so much." Shanon smiled and sniffled a bit. Ginny smiled back, opened the door, and slipped out.

Shanon ate the muffins and milk and could feel her body relaxing. It had been so tense, now she noticed. She laid down on the bed and could feel her eyes drooping closed. Then, she fell asleep, where horrible dreams haunted her all her sleeping time.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for long, but I was gone in England and Ireland for a vacation. And I'd like to make a correction. I am so sorry, but in Story 3 I said that the area Shannon was in the county Cork, but in Ireland I learned that Shannon is its own county. Just thought I'd clear that up. Thanks! 

See how I've had the stories planned out for so long? Even in the frist story I was thinking about this because the sorting hat had to take a long time.

My background music for this chapter was Come Clean by Hilary Duff. Yeah I know it's sad. But it fit kinda. Kinda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 3**

Shanon woke up and realized that it was the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside. Then she remembered yesterday and her stomach plummeted. She flopped back on the bed, and, without even thinking, began to pull on her clothes. She looked under the bed, but realized her suitcase was gone. She scratched her head.

"I'll look for it later." She thought. Then Shanon got up and pulled on some socks and shoes. She tried rehearsing what she wanted to say to Ron in her head, but she knew that would only make it worse when she really talked to him.

"He must be over it." She thought. "He had time to think about it."

Shanon brushed her hair back into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. Her face didn't reflect back. Instead, she saw a girl who had betrayed her friends horribly. Shanon wasn't that type of person. She wasn't. Shanon sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then stood up tall. She turned and walked to her door, opened it, and marched downstairs.

Ron was at the table, eating cereal. Mrs. Weasley stood at the stove, making something. At Shanon's footsteps, she turned around and smiled.

"Good morning. You slept all day and night!" Ron looked up at her. Shanon smiled but Ron scowled.

"Yes I was tired!" she said, eyeing Ron. "I'm glad I had the chance to sleep." She bit her lip and decided to try to drop Ron a hint. "I had a lot on my mind." She said loudly.

Ron snorted and got up, pushing his chair violently behind him. Shanon frowned. He walked over to the door and opened it with one swift movement.

"Shanon, you can't stay." He said simply. Shanon felt a pang in her heart.

"What?"

"You can't stay. I don't want you to." He put an emphasis on 'want' and Shanon's eyes watered. Ron turned and looked directly at her without any trouble at all. "Well?" he said. "I want you to go."

"But Ron........" Shanon took a step forward but Ron frowned severely.

"No. You've overstayed your welcome."

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley glared at him and gave him that "we'll-talk-later" look then went over to Shanon. "You can stay dearie! It's ok. You only just arrived!"

"No." Shanon looked at her suitcase. "I should get home. Ron's right." A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Oh. Well, ok then." Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Well, ok." She said again. "Fred! George! Time to take Shanon home!"

The two identical red head boys came racing down the stairs. They grabbed the keys for the flying car.

"Right-o then." Fred said with a smile. "Shanon's leaving so soon? Pity. We didn't show her all the.........."

"FRED! Ummm, why don't you go out and get the car ready."

"Sure thing Mum."

Fred raced outside. Ron was still standing by the door glaring. He took the doorknob as the door was flung open by Fred and held it tightly in a fist.

"I'll take her suitcase then." George picked it up and brought it outside. He left through the door and Mrs. Weasley came over and enveloped Shanon in a hug.

"It was nice meeting you love!" She said smiling. Shanon tried to smile back but she couldn't.

"It was nice to meet you too." she said, with the best smile she could manage. Her voice was cracking and her throat felt like it was being pressed down upon. Then she turned to Ron. He was staring at the wall straight ahead, leaning against the door with his arms folded.

"Good bye Ron." Shanon said, beginning to cry. Ron looked at her.

"Bye." He said sternly. Then he looked away again.

Shanon heard no kindness in his tone of voice. She walked slowly to the door and went out. She stepped past it and turned around once more to look at him. She thought maybe he'd turn around with tears in his eyes, or look at her one last time. But no. When she turned around, all she saw was the door closing and all she could hear was Mrs. Weasley beginning to scold Ron.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's so short! But next chapter soon! I'm also VERY sorry that I took so long to get this one up. I just started high school and I'm really busy. Anyway, review. Thanks to all my readers! You guys rock! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 4**

"So, Shanon, sad to be leaving so soon?" Fred said from the front of the car. Shanon could feel her eyes swelling, and everything in front of her became blurry.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out. Fred didn't notice and George was busy driving.

"Yeah, it's too bad you had to go. But it was good to see Ron wasn't it?"

Shanon felt her lower lip quivering and a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on her lap. She thought that only happened in movies. She quickly wiped her eyes, but more tears were coming. She let out a whine, but sucked in air so the twins wouldn't hear. But it was too late. Fred turned around and looked her up and down. Shanon burst into tears and it felt like water was flowing out of her eyes.

"You're crying!" Fred said, surprised. "George, she's crying!"

This only made Shanon cry more. She gasped as she tried to get some air in her lungs, but she would only breathe out and cry. George turned around and looked at her.

"Hey we can take you back............" George said, stopping the car in the air.

"NO!" Shanon yelled, and she fell on the seat next to her in depression. Fred glanced at George and George stopped the car. They both looked at Shanon as she cried.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked. Shanon shook her head.

Fred frowned and climbed to the back of the car where she was. He brought her head up and sat in the seat.

"We can be caring you know." He said smiling. "As impossible as that seems."

Shanon cried even more. Fred looked at George for help, but, George just shrugged and turned to face forward. Fred sighed and hugged Shanon.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it." Shanon shook her head no. "Well," Fred looked down at her. "I hope everything will be ok." Shanon nodded slowly.

"You're like my little sis now!" Fred continued. "You're cool! You're my little sis!" Shanon managed to smile up at him.

"Is this something with Ron?" Fred sat up and Shanon's eyes got wide.

"FRED!" George turned around and glared.

"WHAT?"

Shanon buried her face in her hands. She gasped and cried.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE. HE HATES ME." Shanon wailed and Fred looked out the window and sighed.

"No." George said. Shanon and Fred looked at him.

"I don't know what you went through last night." George said, turning around. "But, Ron really likes you. A lot. No, more. Shanon, you have no idea how much. He would only talk about you. He always looked at pictures of you and wrote about you........there's no way to describe his love for you. It was so intense." George ran his hand through his hair. "Came near driving us mad talking about you!" Shanon let out one laugh and Fred nodded.

"He'll pass over it." George said. "He will. I know my bro. And he will pass." He started the car and began to drive again. Fred turned to Shanon and nodded.

"Plus, don't you love him just as much?" he said.

Shanon cried but nodded and scooted close to Fred, who hugged her again.

"Yeah, you're the one who Ron loves, and he won't stop." Fred said. George seconded it. Shanon kept crying and crying. Eventually, she fell asleep with Fred holding her.

"She is like a little sis." Fred said quietly.

"Yeah." George said, nodding. "Except without all the annoyance Ginny provides."

"True, true......" Fred grinned and stroked Shanon's head. Then he slowly laid her head down on the seat, got up, and crawled back to the front of the car.

"Taking Shanon home.........." George said randomly, and he turned in the direction that would take them to her home in London.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Please review! Sorry it's so short, but I HAD to make a scene where the twins were sweet for once, because they are, they just don't show it... 

Well they are.

Aw I love them. Haha ok review.!


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 5**

George stopped the car outside of a big house in the quiet part of London. Fred jumped out and opened the car for Shanon, who stepped out and looked up at the house. She sighed. She didn't want to go back inside. Fred went around to the trunk and got Shanon's suitcase out. He set it next to her.

"We'll come up with you." He said smiling. Shanon smiled back and picked up her bag. They walked up the front steps. Shanon lagged behind a bit, but eventually came up to the door and rang the door bell.

The door was immediately swung open. Shanon jumped a bit at her mother's appearance. Her skin was stretched over her face and she seemed so much thinner. Her eyes were grayish. But Shanon mustered a grin and said "Hi Mom. I'm back early."

"Shanon!" Shanon's mother enveloped her into a hug and squeezed tightly. Shanon hugged her back as tears filled her eyes. Her father being a deatheater had probably worn her mother out so much. Mrs. Yumpie was only 38, but she looked 50 in this state. Fred and George grinned and extended their hands.

"Hey I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George. We're Ron's older brothers."

Mrs. Yumpie shook both their hands smiling. "Thank you for bringing Shanon home." She said. "I'm sure Shanon will be returning soon."

"I hope so!" Fred said, and he smiled down at Shanon. "Next time, perhaps you'll even be driving yourself!"

'That's right.' Shanon thought. 'My driver's permit.' She smiled at Fred.

"Maybe." She said. George grinned and hugged Shanon once more.

"See you around!" He said. Fred nodded.

"Bye!" He called as they both walked down to the car. Shanon waved, and her mother closed the door behind them. It was quiet as Shanon stood in the entrance hall and looked around. Her mother was wringing her hands uneasily.

"Well?" her mother said, breaking the silence. "Umm.......how was it?"

"Fine." She said looking away. "Just fine. Amazing." Her mom looked at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom! Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Shanon grabbed her suitcase and looked at her mother. Her eyes were like marbles: no life, nothing. Shanon felt tears come to her eyes again.

"HE'S MAKING YOU BECOME ONE TOO!" She screamed, and she tore up to her room and slammed the door. Using a charm, she locked it, and threw her suitcase on the ground angrily.

'If Mom becomes a deatheater, I'll kill myself.' She thought. She fell on her bed and looked around her room. Slowly, she sat up and walked over to her CD player. Looking through the CDs blankly, she found Michelle Branch's "Hotel Paper." It was a weird muggle singer, but Shanon's muggle friend had given it to her because there was one song Shanon adored. It was called "Breathe."

Shanon put the CD into the player and pressed play, then skipped to the track. At the opening notes, she closed her eyes and fell on her bed again, listening to the melody. She hummed along and listened to the lyrics:

"You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say"

Shanon felt tears dripping out of her eyes. The words now meant so much to her.

"If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe"

Shanon wailed and turned over in the bed so that her face was pressed into the pillow. She screamed into it as loud as she could.

"I miss him!!!" she yelled to no one. "I need him!!" Shanon felt a lump in her throat. The song's chorus came again:

"Everything is all right

If I just breathe............"

Shanon took a deep breath and rolled over in bed. It did help to just.....breathe. She breathed in again deeply and snuggled under the covers. Her eyes slowly closed as the song began to finish. The melody echoed in her head.

"I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain............."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, review as always. I need all the reviews I can get. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 6**

"She WHAT?"

Harry stood up very fast and pounded the table with a fist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all at a little café in Diagon Alley. Ron had asked them to meet there. They were sitting around, beer and water at the table, and talking about what Ron had found out.

"Her dad is a deatheater????" Harry yelled, a bit too loudly, and Hermione nudged him. He sat down slowly, glaring.

"I know, I know." Ron rubbed his forehead. "I don't know why she didn't tell us......"

"Ron, even Shanon didn't know." Hermione said frowning. "Why were you so mean? Shanon can't agree with her Dad can she? And you just booted her out of your house?"

"Well, I couldn't take any chances!" Ron said angrily. He sipped his beer and frowned back at Hermione. "She was putting Harry in danger. How could she? And she belonged in Slytherin! Any Slytherin student is bad, you know that."

"Ron, after all you've been through with her, you're just going to get rid of her?"

"Hermionw, the things we went through were nothing like this."

"Draco raping her?? Giving her a potion?? Making her love him?? Those mean nothing to you, even after you fought for her and she did everything to keep away from fighting?"

"And would you know everything about us?!?" Ron yelled angrily. He glared at Hermione and folded his arms.

Hermione sighed and sipped her water. She was thinking, but she didn't know what to say. What if Ron was right? What if Shanon only used Ron to get close to Harry?

"Now I'm most likely in pursuit." Harry said. "I got to go to the bathroom." He stood up again and made his way across the restaurant to the bathroom. Both Ron and Hermione watched him, and as he passed through the doors, they turned to each other and tried to talk. But neither knew what to say.

"Come on Ron." Hermione spoke. Ron looked at her. "You know Shanon so well. You loved her! Can't you see what she's really feeling?"

Ron turned away and looked at a blank spot on the wall.

"No." he said.

"Why not?" Hermione said, exasperated. "Ron, how can you think that about Shanon? How?!?" Hermione looked intently at Ron for an answer. He turned and looked at her.

"Don't you love her?" Hermione was whispering now. Ron stared into her eyes. Hermione prayed she was getting to him. Ron looked at her blankly.

"She was going to hurt Harry." He said simply.

"URG! RON!" Hermione pounded the table and groaned. "Ron, STOP THAT! You still love her! And she didn't want to hurt Harry! Her DAD did!"

"Hermione, it's impossible to talk with you." Ron looked at her again and got very close to her face. "Impossible.........."

Hermione frowned.

"How can you....."

"I can't trust her."

Both of them were very close and watching each other were stiff eyes. Ron's mind wandered back to when he loved Hermione. Now he looked at her and could feel himself captured by her eyes.

"Your eyes......." He murmured. Hermione frowned but did not pull away from his gaze.

"What?"

Ron leaned forward and planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione jumped but began kissing him back. Ron pressed harder, and he could feel her mouth opening. He began to put his tongue in and massage the roof of her mouth. But Hermione gasped into his mouth and pulled away.

"No." she said, touching her lips. "Harry....." She looked at Ron.

"What?"

"I love Harry."

Ron looked at her. He blinked and rubbed his head.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm such a dumb ass....I...shit......I mean, you're happy with Harry so I....."

"No, Ron. It's ok. You're just confused. You........." she looked at him. His eyes were heavy. "You need to think." She finished.

Ron nodded and got up, pushing his chair out abruptly. Hermione looked away. Why had she kissed him back? She ran her hand over her lips and looked at Ron. He was staring at the table.

"I better go." He said. Hermione nodded slowly. She found it hard to look at him now.

"Ron......." Hermione began. Ron looked at her. "Think...........about what I said." She finished. She managed to look up at him. Ron nodded and turned towards the door. He pulled it open, and as he did, he heard the bathroom door open and Harry come walking across the restaurant. But he didn't turn around and say good bye. He left through the door into the cold day, closing it behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. Feedback is needed and greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 7**

Shanon slammed the door to her house and ran down the steps, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Her dad hadn't been home last night, but the whole night had been tense and awful. Dinner was silent. Both her and her mom had been thinking about the whole thing.

Shanon shivered. It was cold even though it was summer. She pulled her jacket closer to her chest and folded her arms inside it. For awhile, Shanon stood in the cold outside her house. Her dad still wasn't back. And she didn't want to be there when he got back.

Her mother had tried to explain that he wasn't doing that. But Shanon knew better then that. She knew how much he tried to persuade her. And her mom wouldn't be able to resist forever. Along with him becoming a deatheater, her father had become horribly violent and pushy.

A cold wind blew past her face and her ears froze.

_I hate him._ She thought. Hate him so much. _How could he do this to us? To me? To mom?_

She began to walk down the block.

_Bastard._ She continued. I hate him. _Why couldn't he stay away and leave us......._

Her thoughts were interrupted. Out of the house next to hers came a boy about her age with brown hair that stuck up. He was running down the steps and headed in her direction. He looked up and saw her and smiled.

"Hey!"

Shanon swallowed her anger and smiled.

"Hello."

He slowed down and stood a little bit away from her. His cheeks were tinted red from the cold, and his eyes were a deep blue. He stood about 3 inches taller then her. Shanon looked up at him. He was looking her up and down.

"Are you Mrs. Yumpie's daughter?"

"Yes." She smiled. "My name is Shanon."

"I'm David." He stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Shanon shook it, and her body filled with warmth.

"So you're my neighbor?" Shanon said stupidly, pulling her hand away. He looked at it, then looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah! I talk with your Mom a lot. She said she couldn't wait for you to get back from...umm....Boarding School." He grinned. Shanon frowned.

"Hey, in case you couldn't guess, I'm not a muggle either." He said.

Shanon blinked.

"You're not?" she said, laughing.

David laughed and began walking down the street.

"No. But I dropped out of school. No one else in my family is a wizard, and I'm not sure I really want to live like that. I actually like the Muggle world."

Shanon nodded.

"It's different." She said, looking up. David looked down at her.

"Yeah. But it's what I'm used to."

They talked as they made their way to the little café area near the houses. He turned to her and lightly touched her elbow. It made Shanon's heart beat a little faster. No boy had touched her for a long time, besides Ron. And Ron had been gone for weeks.

"You....um....do you want to get some coffee or something?" he asked. Shanon smiled.

"Sure!" she said. David grinned.

"Great! Let's go."

Shanon walked next to David down the street, and she felt him move closer each step. Shanon smiled. It was the first real happy feeling inside for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry rang the doorbell to Hermione's house and waited for an answer patiently. It took awhile, but finally Hermione's mother answered the door. She smiled at Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Granger! Is Hermione home?" Harry asked, peering around her slightly.

"Yes, hold on, I'll fetch her. Please come in" Mrs. Granger opened the door a little wider and beckoned Harry in. He stepped into the house, wiping his feet before. The weather had grown very cold, even though it was summer. He looked around the entrance way. It never ceased to surprise him, even though he had seen it many times.

"Harry?"

Hermione came around the corner and smiled. She ran up and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you!" she said. "You're new job takes so much time."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Yeah, but, I came by to say hello."

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into the living room.

"So?" Hermione smiled, but Harry shook his head.

"Ron still hates Shanon." Hermione groaned and let her head flop onto Harry's chest.

"What do we do?" she wailed.

Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Knowing Ron, we can't so much. When he makes up his mind, he makes it up. All we can do is hope that he realizes on his own..........." He trailed off and closed his eyes. Hermione looked up at him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Work is bloody killing me." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back, and Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth, massaging it. All of a sudden, Hermione remember her kiss with Ron, and she gasped and pulled away unwillingly.

"I....."

Harry stared.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Nothing. I.......just remembered." She sighed. "Ron's confused....I......." she looked at Harry. "Harry, we kissed!" she yelled. "I am so sorry. So sorry......he was so sad and......."

"Shhhh Hermione." Harry placed a hand on her lips. "I know. I saw." Hermione gasped.

"You........."

"But I knew Ron didn't mean it." He smiled. "Just let him figure it out. I accept your apology."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry around the neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her head. They were quiet for awhile when Harry turned to her and grinned.

"Where were we?" he said. Hermione giggled as Harry placed his lips over hers and kissed her passionately. Hermione let her tongue slip into his mouth and move around with his. She pressed herself on top of him and grinded her hips into his, moving back and forth. Harry moaned and she felt his arousal through his pants. She smiled to herself and continued to kiss him as Harry reached his hand in her shirt.

Hermione groaned and pulled away from the kiss as Harry rubbed her breasts slowly and hard. She leaned forward and kissed him again, very hard. She was about to pull his pants down when Harry gasped and pulled away, clutching his scar and groaning.

"Harry???" Hermione jumped up. "What's wrong??"

Harry moaned and rubbed his forehead vigorously. In a second though, it was done. He looked at her. She stared back.

"I think he's near........" he whispered.

Hermione gasped.

"What?" she whispered.

"I think.......he's back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 8**

Ron sat crumpled on the couch, flipping through photo albums. They were pictures from his multiple dates with Shanon. He stopped at one page, where he was with her in London, strolling about. Harry and Hermione were there too. They all looked so happy together...the four of them...........

He pulled the picture closer to his face and looked at it. First there was him, with his arm around Shanon, kissing her cheek, then pulling away and smiling. Next was Shanon, who was laughing and hugging him. Then Hermione, smiling at Shanon, then turning to Harry and kissing him on the lips. Harry was smiling like good old Harry usually does. Ron skimmed the picture back and forth. She looked so happy, so innocent. And all this time..............

Ron roared and ripped the picture in half angrily. The faces in the picture dissolved away, and slipped out of the square, floating to the ground till they popped like a bubble. He watched his face go by, Shanon's, Harry's, and Hermione's, till they had all popped, and the background of the picture faded to white, leaving Ron with a ripped blank paper.

Ron slumped on the ground, tears coming to his eyes. But he held them back. He was done with her. Through. No more.............

* * *

"Your eyes are amazing......" David said quietly, smiling at Shanon. Shanon smiled back.

'Thank you......" she breathed. He put his hand out and took hers.

'This is our fourth date." He said quietly. She could tell it was hard for him to speak. He swallowed and looked at her.

"I want you to be my steady girlfriend."

Shanon gasped quietly and looked a bit taken aback.

"Me?" she said.

"Yes!" David was grinning. "Please. I really love you. You're so nice and interesting!"

Shanon looked at his eyes. She thought of how much pain she had gone through with Ron and why she had even bothered.........but she was over him now. And David was so nice. She really liked him.......even.....loved. She looked at him again and smiled.

"Yes." She said. His smile widened and he came around the table and hugged her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered.

David pulled away, then leaned in and kissed her. Shanon smiled through the kiss, and kissed him back. Then she closed her eyes to feel him near her. But with her eyes closed, she saw Ron's face appear. She opened her eyes quickly, and saw David in front of her kissing her. She pulled away. David looked at her and frowned.

"Ok?" he whispered.

Shanon blinked, then leaned forward resting her head on his chest.

"I'm fine. I've just never felt this happy for a long time."

David smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"I won't make you sad. I promise." He kissed her head softly.

Shanon grinned.

_I don't need Ron._ She thought. _He hurt me so much. I don't think I can ever take him back........._

And she leaned up and kissed David again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I always wondered what would happen if someone ripped a wizard picture. I don't think it would just stay the same ripped. I think the people would fall out.

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 9**

"Shanon! Open this door right now!" Shanon's mother continued to pound on her bedroom door.

"Open it!" She yelled. She was becoming agitated with her daughter's rebellious behavior.

Finally, Shanon opened the door, glaring. Her hair was tousled and her clothes dirty and wrinkled. It seemed like Shanon didn't care about anything anymore. Her mother sighed and patted Shanon's matted hair down caringly.

"Shanon, do something to your hair."

"MOM!" Shanon pulled away from her mother's touch and closed the door. Her mom sighed and rubbed her eyes irritatingly. They had bags and were getting strained.

"OPEN IT SHANON!" she yelled. Shanon opened the door, glaring.

"Now listen to me." Her mom said, serious. "Your father is coming home today. And....."

"Oh you mean my DEATHEATER father?" Shanon said loudly. Her mother jumped and shushed her.

"Not so loud!"

"Oh, why? Is it illegal to be a DEATHEATER?" Shanon said more loudly, pounding the wall.

"STOP THAT!" Her mother yelled. "Someone will hear!"

"MOM, DO YOU THINK I CARE??"

"You SHOULD! It's your own father!"

"Mom, he's a deatheater. I....." Shanon gritted her teeth. "I DON'T CARE!" She yelled. She slammed the door to her room with brute force and locked it angrily. She could hear her mom yelling loudly. But instead of listening, she turned up a song loudly and looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular.

* * *

It was a while till she finally turned the music down and opened her door quietly. The house was still. She listened, but she couldn't hear her mother in the kitchen. 

Creeping down the stairs very quietly, she peered around the corner, into the kitchen. But no one was there. No one was in the living room either. She came to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room. In the middle, floating above the table was a note. Shanon stepped over the rug and picked it up.

"Dear Shanon, I have gone to pick up your father from the train station. Please be presentable when we return. Much love, Mom."

Shanon crumpled the paper and stuffed it into her jeans pocket. She ran upstairs to her room and began brushing her hair and putting on new clothes. She went down to the kitchen and threw fruit into a blender, not knowing what else to do. As it mixed, she looked at herself in the mirror. The last time she had seen her father was when she was four. Now she was a young woman. What would he think?

_He better not make me a deatheater....._she thought, gripping the top of the blender more severely. In a minute, it was all blended, and she poured the smoothie into a cup and drank it slowly, walking around the house. Every room, except hers, seemed to carry a rotten aura now. She sighed and stroked the couch. She missed her childhood. She missed her life at Beau Baton.

_I wish I had never gone to Hogwarts. I wish Dad had never come back. I wish Voldemort had killed him first._

She went back into the kitchen and rinsed the cup in the sink. Wiping her mouth, she walked down the hall and outside. Then she crossed over to David's house and knocked on the door.

She knocked once, twice, until David opened it, eating an apple. Shanon laughed. He looked so cute with it in his mouth. David grinned through the bite he was taking, turned around, finished chewing, then turned to her again and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" he said. Shanon looked up at him. She couldn't get over how perfect he was. It was now September, and two months from when she had broken up with Ron. Time had seemed to pass so quickly with David with her. She looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. So blue....

_But not green......._a voice in her head said. Shanon shook her head and forced herself to hug David. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

_What's wrong?_ Shanon said to herself. _Do you really want to know? What's wrong is whenever I kiss you, I see his face. Whenever you hold me, I feel him. Whenever I look at you, I find myself wishing it was him._

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't say any of this of course, but her heart ached slowly and painfully.

"My dad is coming back to stay today." She whispered, tightening her arms around him.

_It's David.........not Ron. Ron is bloody gone from my life._

"Oh I'm so sorry." David hugged her back. "I'm sure it'll go fine."

_No......_

"Yeah I hope so. I can't stand him."

"I bet."

_Save me David......_

"I don't know where to run to anymore."

"Run to me." David pulled away and looked into her eyes. She stared into him. "To me." He said again, more slowly. "Because I love you so much."

Shanon began to cry.

_I've been crying too much......_

"I love you David." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said. "And I want to protect you."

Shanon gasped and stepped back, losing her footing and slipping off the step. David grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her into his chest, holding her back.

"Are you ok??" he said franticly.

"Yeah......" Shanon rubbed her forehead.

_You stole his idea!_ She thought angrily. _Stole it! Don't say that to me! He said that too!_

Shanon sighed and looked at her watch. She froze when she saw that a good 20 minutes had already passed since she had left the house. With the 30 minutes before that she had spent in the house, her dad would be home by now. She pushed away from David and started down the steps.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"Dad's home. Probably." She yelled back.

"I didn't see them come in." David yelled back, confused.

"They probably went in the back door." She said, mustering a smile. She waved and walked up her steps, into her house.

"Mom?" Shanon peered around the door carefully. She blinked. There was no one. She walked in further and heard the floor creak beneath her. She walked in further.

"Hello?" No answer. A cold wind blew in from the living room and Shanon shivered.

_It's so cold........_she thought. Then her heart froze. Cold........

Shanon ran into the living room very quickly and stopped short. Her mother was on the ground. Not moving.

"MOM!" Shanon ran to her mother and felt her pulse. It was barely there. She was completely white and her eyes were like glass marbles. There was no breath coming from her nose.

"MOMMY!!!" Shanon yelled. She started to cry, but ran outside and up to David's house. She pounded on the door with her fist. Finally David answered.

"Wow Shanon calm down I....."

"DAVID MY MOM IS DYING!! CALL ST. MUNGO'S!"

David's eyes got wide and he raced back inside to the fire for the floo network. Once Shanon could hear him access it, she ran back to her house to stay with her mom. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she held her mother's hand.

"Dad did this?!? DIDN'T HE???" Shanon screamed. "DIDN'T HE??? BASTARD!!!" She was screaming her lungs out just as the St. Mungo's people arrived.

"GET AWAY!!" Shanon screamed.

She couldn't remember anything after that. Just David holding her and her mother's being carried out. And a black cloth disappearing out the back door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I liked this chapter. It showed a lot about Shanon and David's relationship too. 

I'm thanking reviewers:

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX: **You've been such an awesome reviewer for the whole thing! Even all the stories! Thanks so much! Hope you still like it!

**kameko-chan: **Aww I'm so glad you like it! You've been great too!

**Amy: **aaah you're right! My stories ARE like that! But, me better then JK? Wow that's a big huge.....thing. I don't know...... Thanks anyway! I'm glad you think so!

**hermyandron4evr: **You've been reviewing really nicely too! Thank you! I'm glad I got to meet you too! Do you like it even though it's not Hermione Ron?

**Pia O'Leary: **Oooh it's sooo cool that you're reviewing my stories! I like your reviews a lot! Your stories are good too! And I'm glad you like Shanon! Lots of people don't......lol aaah the pains of being an OC writer eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 10**

Ron trudged down the stairs, holding the railing, to the front door. When he got there, he fixed his shirt, smoothed his hair back, and then opened it with a creak.

"Harry? Hermione?"

Standing in front of him were his two best friends. Ron frowned and opened the door a little more.

"Come in....."

They looked very solemn and were not smiling. Ron scratched his head.

"So, what brings you guys all the way over here on a Saturday?" he said, sitting down with them around the fire. "Getting bored with me working all the time?" He laughed. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and sighed.

"I'm almost on the full time Quidditch team!" Ron said happily.

"That's great......" Harry siad weakly.

"Yeah! I know!" Ron grinned and continued. "Pretty soon they'll promote me. Right now I'm just on the reserve team for the Montrose Magpies. We're the most successful team ever! They won the British Irish League thirty-two times! And we're playing the Chudley Cannons soon! Funny huh? I think.........."

"RON!" Hermione stood up abruptly and glared. "Ron, have you kept in touch with Shanon?"

Ron blinked. Then he groaned and got up to walk to the kitchen.

"Hermione, did you come here to nag me about that?!?"

"You have no idea what's happened then."

Ron turned and looked at his friends. They were staring at him. He took a couple steps towards them then stopped.

"What?"

"Ron, he's back." Harry said. He touched the scar on his forehead and winced. "Attacks are starting again."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he slowly walked back to his friends, his mouth open.

"Who........"

"This is the same month the attacks were 17 years ago. October. When Harry's parents died." Hermione said quietly.

"October......." Ron echoed. He sat in a chair and stared into the fire.

"That's not all........." Hermione said slowly. Ron looked at her. Harry and Hermione looked back at him, then at each other, then back at him again.

"The first attack was on Shanon's mother." Harry said.

Ron let out a gasp. He put his hand to his mouth.

"Oh my god..."

"She's dead Ron."

Ron's eyes began to water.

"Who knows where Voldemort will strike next."

Ron got up and walked over to the fire, rubbing his forehead. He had his back to Harry and Hermione, but in seconds, Harry could hear soft restrained sobs coming from him. He got up and walked over to Ron. He put his arm around him softly.

"Ron, it's ok."

"BLOODY HELL." He yelled. "How could I have thought Shanon would do something like that?!?!?"

Hermione's eyes watered and she bit her lip. She got up and walked over to Ron to comfort him.

"I'M SUCH A BASTRARD." Ron yelled. "GOD DAMN IT." He banged the fireplace hearth and it rattled. Hermione patted his back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. They were all quiet, except for Ron's sobs.

"Leave me alone." Ron said. Hermione touched him but he shoved her off. "ALONE." He yelled.

Harry and Hermione crept away quietly to the kitchen, where Hermione began to make a drink for Ron. They looked at each other, but said nothing. Ron was looking into the fire, his back to them still, crying. Hermione sighed and mixed the drink together slowly and as silently as she could. The impact of Shanon's father being a deatheater affected everyone. No one could ignore that Voldemort would be back now.

Ron let out a loud sigh. Harry and Hermione looked at him. Hermione slowly stopped mixing the drink.

"I know what to do." He said.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron turned around and stared at Harry and Hermione with watery eyes. He stood up straight and brushed his red hair out of his eyes.

"I never stopped loving her." He said.

Hermione smiled.

"Exactly Ron." She said. "Exactly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** I feel horrible for not updating. But I have the whole story planned out now, so the chapters will come more easily since I don't have to brainstormas much. Enjoy my return!

* * *

_"When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore..."  
-- Rubeus Hagrid_

Ron's foot began twitching anxiously as the Wizard Bus rounded onto Shanon's street. He felt his palms sweat and he became very anxious. The bus stopped at the corner and the driver said "Elm drive" drowsily. Ron cautiously paid his fare, and then stepped down from the bus. He looked up at Shanon's house, and instantly wanted to spring back up onto the bus. He turned around but the bus had completely disappeared. Ron swallowed and rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

For such a cold day, Ron was feeling especially hot and sweaty. He walked slowly up to the gate and pushed it open with his foot. The stepping stones seemed miles apart. He took his time to examine flowers and bugs in the garden. Everything intrigued him. Anything to stay away from the house as long as possible.

"Maybe I should just go…" he thought. It would solve everything, wouldn't it? He could just find a new girlfriend. No problem.

He turned around to go, but too late.

"Ron?"

Ron jumped and spun around. Shanon was in the doorway; mug in hand, jeans and sweatshirt on. Ron could feel his face go red.

"Er…Shanon…hello! Um, so…" He tugged at his collar. "How…how…ho…I…"

Shanon frowned and came down the steps. As if instinct, Ron stepped away. Shanon smiled sadly.

"Have we really been apart that long?" she said quietly.

Ron looked at her and felt his face go back to normal. He had forgotten her tenderness. He also smiled sadly and stepped a little closer.

"I hope not." He whispered. Shanon looked away, as if hiding something, and then said "Come inside."

Ron and Shanon climbed up the steps into the house, Ron walking behind Shanon. Once inside, she closed the door and looked him up and down.

"You must be cold." She said, at loss for any other words. And so they walked into the living room, where there was tea and a warm fire in the fireplace. Ron sat down. Looking uncomfortable, Shanon took the first step.

"I know why you came."

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I…"

"Ron, just say it. Please. I miss you." She moved to the edge of the couch.

"Shanon…" Ron looked at the mantle and rubbed his chin as if thinking. Then he looked at her. "I am so sorry."

They were both quiet. But suddenly, Shanon jumped up and ran to Ron, throwing her arms around him.

"Ron!" she cried. "Oh god…"

"Shanon, I was such a bloody idiot. I can't believe it. I…I want to forget all I said. But, the words are still there. God it's so complicated…I can't believe I…"

"Ron, stop talking!" she hugged him tighter and Ron kissed her head. "Just hold me."

He did. Ron rocked her back and forth in his arms, remembering how horrible he had been. His hug tightened at this thought and felt tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry." Shanon whispered. Ron smiled.

"I forgot how happy you make me." He said. Shanon smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. Ron breathed deeply, and the familiar rise and fall of his chest put Shanon at an ease she had not felt for months.

"I'm so sorry about your mother." Ron whispered. He looked down at her.

"It's ok." Shanon cleared her throat. "Dad doesn't care about me anymore. He didn't care about her either. Auntie and I are the only ones that miss her."

Ron sighed and felt a tear on his cheek. He heard Shanon trying not to cry.

"Sssh." He rocked her back and forth again. Cautiously, he brought her chin up to look at him. She blinked. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Shanon kissed him back. This time, she knew it was him. He was holding her, kissing her, touching her hair, her back, her breasts; it was Ron. No one else. Not David…

Shanon gasped and sat up very suddenly, pulling away from the kiss and breathing fast. She looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked. She swallowed.

"Ron, I loved you very much."

"Loved? But…"

"But no longer do I love you like I did."

Ron's heart froze. No longer?

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I love someone else."

Ron looked at her with cold eyes. Then he laughed. Shanon frowned.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"You rehearsed this right?" Ron's laugh slowly stopped and he stood up angrily. "What the BLOODY HELL do you mean???"

"Ron, SIT DOWN! I loved you, but there comes a time to move on." Shanon's heart panged. She could not believe her own lips were saying these words. But no, it was for the best.

"Ron, we had wonderful times. But, I think we should stop this."

"SHANON WHAT ARE YOU SAYING???"

"Ron…" she bit her lip and looked at him, and then took a deep breath. "I'm engaged."

And on her hand, Ron could see a shining ring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ron and Shanon: Story 4**

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Hello. I'm back after a very long break. I'm sorry about it, but so much happened. One of my friends committed suicide and it was so hard for me. But I'm back now. Please be patient, I love you all very much.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Ron pushed the door open to his house and slid in as quietly as he could. He wished he hadn't yelled that. He might've been able to slink away to his room without being noticed, but, now he'd have to endure the smiling happy faces of his family, while his would remain somber, no matter how hard he tried to perk it up. He groaned and closed the door with a bang.

"Ron!"

Already his mother's voice was irritating. He turned around slowly and blinked.

"Yes?"

"How did it go?"

Ron didn't know what to say. He merely stood there, blinking.

"How'd it go?" he repeated the question, glaring. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Yes…are you two together again?"

Ron could feel his insides boiling and words inside him swirled around like angry insects. How could she stand there smiling and saying those words to him? What was wrong with her? She made it sound like a little elementary school romance. Ron clenched his hands in fists and looked down.

"She's engaged." He murmured.

"What? Ron speak it up."

"RON'S BACK!" Fred and George ran down the stairs. "Hey bro! You get the hot girl back yet?"

And suddenly, it was all uncontrollable for Ron.

"I SAID SHE'S BLOODY ENGAGED! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Everyone was silent, looking at him. From the living room, Ginny poked her head around and stared.

"YOU'RE ALL SO CARE FREE. WELL, I'M NOT. NOT ANYMORE."

Ron kicked a chair at the table and the legs splintered and fell. He groaned and ran up the stairs, yelling and screaming. His door slammed and then entire house shook and rumbled. Downstairs, everyone was silent until George whispered

"She's…engaged?"

Fred motioned for him to be quiet and Mrs. Weasley turned away solemnly to continue making supper. The family heard the door unlock, but no one turned to see who it was. Negative energy flowed everywhere in the house.

"I'm back!"

Arthur Weasley came through the door, carrying his briefcase and smiling. But his smile slowly faded as he felt the tension in the Weasley household.

"What happened?"

Mrs. Weasley held her finger up to her mouth wearily and pointed upstairs, mouthing 'Ron.' Arthur nodded slowly and set down his briefcase, cautiously walking past the other children. Ginny was twirling her hair nervously and biting her lip. Both Fred and George were wary as well.

"Well…" Arthur spoke quietly. "I suppose I won't bring it up right now, but I have some somber news for you all later."

The Weasley household had never been quieter.

* * *

Ron descended the stairs the next morning in a solemn mood, but regretting his attitude towards his family yesterday. He poked his head around the corner before entering the kitchen and dining room. The rest of his family was already up. They all looked very sad. Ron sighed.

"It's my entire fault…" he thought. "I shouldn't have yelled…"

He walked up to the table where they all sat and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I see I've made everyone a bitangry but…I'm sorry." He said, trying to smile at his mother. But as he looked at her, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. She brushed her eyes and smiled back at him.

"It's quite all right Ron…but…there's more to our sadness then that." She turned away as more tears formed. Ron felt his stomach plummet as his father got up slowly.

"Listen, Ronald…" Ron began to feel uneasy at the use of his full name. "Ron, the Order of the Phoenix is returning. The dark forces are becoming more powerful again, and the world needs us."

Ron blinked, a bit unsure what this meant. His father, seeing this, seated him down.

"This means we need all the recruits possible…and…your brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred and George must join. I will be joining as well."

Ron stared at his father. His brothers were all going? What if they all died, which was highly probable…he would have no brothers. And his dad too...

"What about Percy?"

It grew quiet. Arthur sighed.

"He will do what he wants. He's no longer part of this family…" his father trailed off and got up to go to work. Ron sat there, staring into space. So many people could die. Molly had switched on their wizard TV, which at first showed a gardening channel.

"Gladys Temporel…" Molly murmured, and the TV turned to a wizard channel instantly. It was the news, speaking of deaths happening recently.

"The Dark Lord and his allies have struck again, this time in a fancy residential part of London..." On the screen appeared pictures of a man and a woman. Ron gasped and jumped up.

"Those are Seamus Finnigan's parents!" he yelled. Molly turned and looked. "Blessed…it is!" she sat down in a shock as the family all listened to the report of their death. Ron rubbed his eyes. The Dark Lord was back. He had more followers then ever. Ron sighed long and heavily. He felt like everyone was going to die. It really was a silly thought, but then...why not?


End file.
